


Twister

by pyxy_styx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Just Stupidity, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Stupidity, This is What Happens When You are Trapped in a Vehicle with Your Family for Several Hours, Twister (like the game not the terrible movie), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxy_styx/pseuds/pyxy_styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So everyone gets really drunk and decides to play Twister, and I am not responsible for the stupidity that ensues. I created this out of extreme boredum because I was stuck in a vehicle for close to three hours with nothing else to do, that and I came across a pic on ig were Eren and Levi are playing twister and then another were Erwin, Hanji, Levi, and Mike were all playing twister. Any way, I sincerely hope that you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

We were all currently hammered. When I say “we” I meant Hanji, Erwin, Levi, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, and I. I don’t know where Ymir and Krista went, and Petra, Erd, Gunther, and Aurou also seemed to have disappeared. Annie, Reiner, and Berthold left about an hour ago after making some excuse as to why they left, something along the lines of we were getting to ‘rowdy’ for them, which was total bullshit if you knew them personally, and I think Sasha and Connie are asleep in the linen closet, though I can’t fathom what possessed them to do that.

“Come on! One more round of shots, please!” Hanji cried out from the kitchen.

“How many rounds have we already done?” Erwin asked. He is currently draped over my dining room table. I’m surprised it hasn’t collapsed under his weight yet considering that most of his body is on it.

“Hell if any of us can remember.” Jean called from the couch.

“I think you guys have done close to ten, not to mention all the other things you all have been drinking as well.” Marco said from beside Jean on the couch, he was the only one anywhere close to sober, or at least closer to it than anyone else currently in the room.

“Hey guys! You want to know what I think we should do?” Armin shouted from underneath my coffee table, “We should play Twister!”

“Yes!” Hanji yelled in enthusiasm jumping up and down.

“Shut the fuck up glasses, you’re giving me a fucking headache.” Levi groaned. We were currently sharing my leather chair that was up against the far wall of our living room, it was really only big enough for one person but since he was curled up in my lap with his head under my chin there was plenty of space, if only he wasn’t so heavy.

“Aww don’t be like that shorty. Besides, you know you want to play Twister with the rest of us. Tell him Eren.” Hanji said pouting at me. I had remained silent up until this time to avoid having to choose a side, but I really did want to play, though that might just be the copious amounts of alcohol talking.

“I’m sure it wouldn’t be that bad Levi.” I said rubbing his back.

“Fuck you, you shitty fucking brat.”

“Come on, please? It will be fun I promise.”

“What do I get when you break your promise, which you will do because I know you. So when you do what do I get?”

“Anything you want.” I responded. He looked up at me, his eyes glinting in a wolfish way.

“Anything?”

“Anything at all.”

“Deal, but I’m not playing with Hanji. I’d prefer to win which you can’t do up against her.”

“Aww but Levi~.” Hanji whined.

“So who all is playing? Raise your hand.”  Marco said. Levi, Erwin, Hanji, Armin, Jean, Mikasa, and I all raised our hands.

“So everyone except Jean and I.” Marco said.

“Hey, I did raise my hand.” Jean slurred.

“You’re going to sit here with me. Is that okay?” Jean pouted momentarily but nodded anyway. Marco probably didn’t want Jean playing because he could barely form coherent sentences with how drunk he was, who knew what would happen if he tried playing Twister when his motors skills were shot, actually on second thought he totally should play, I would love to record that and use it against him later on.

“I’ll get the game.” Armin said crawling from under the table.

~~~

“Fuck this hurts. Hurry up and call the next one Marco.” Levi growled.

“Left hand yellow.” Marco said after spinning, and everyone including myself let out a groan. We had one of those super-sized mats so it wasn’t too bad with fitting everyone but we’re not pretzels. Well Mikasa is considering she does ballet, but everyone else is not a pretzel. Erwin had his right hand on red, with his right foot on yellow, his left foot on green, and now his left hand on yellow. He didn’t necessarily have to stretch to be in that position but I think his arms were getting tired, if they way his arms shook were any indication. Armin had his right foot on yellow, his left hand on yellow, his left foot on blue, and his right hand on green so he was arms and legs were crisscrossed and I know for a fact that he was struggling to maintain.

Hanji was cackling as she moved her left hand to yellow, her left foot was on red, and both her right foot and hand on blue. I couldn’t even see Mikasa from the position I was in.

Speaking of the position I was in, remember doing bridges when you were younger and then people would crawl under you? It was reminiscent of that, though how I had even managed to get into this position was beyond me. My left hand was on yellow just as everyone else’s, my right hand was on blue, my right foot was on yellow as well, and my left foot was on green. Then there was Levi who was pretty much right in my face. His right leg was positioned in between mine with his foot on the yellow, his left foot on red, his right hand on yellow, and now he was going to have to move his left hand which was previously on red to yellow, so most of his limbs were going to be on yellow only being offset by his left leg.

“Are you fucking kidding me? That’s even worse than this.”

“Sorry.” Marco said, but he didn’t really sound too sorry about this predicament.

“Fuck this and fuck you too Eren, you totally broke your promise. Just don’t move.” Levi snarled at me. He carefully lifted his left hand trying to move it quickly enough so his other arm didn’t give out from the strange position. He finally got his arm over to the other side and was fine, but the new position had my thigh rubbing against his crouch. He stiffened, turning his head very slowly to look at me with his intense piercing grey eyes.

“Eren I swear if you don’t move your leg I will take you right here in front of everyone.” I gulped, but it’s not like I could go anywhere even if I wanted to, I had no idea how to move from this spot without collapsing.

“That’s quite the exhibitionist kink you have there, Levi.” Erwin commented.

“Fuck off Eyebrows, no one asked you.”

“And no one asked you for the show that you’re about to put on either.” Hanji sang from her place on the mat.

“So brat, what will it be?” he said returning his attention to me.

“I can’t really move Levi, that’s not fair.”

“And you broke your promise, this is _not_ fun, and since you said _anything_ I might just make it ‘putting on a show’ as Hanji so eloquently put it. Now either move your leg or pay.” I gulped again desperately searching for a solution. I heard Erwin snicker and Hanji was full out laughing at me. But a sudden idea struck me, I slid my right leg down to the next yellow circle, just low enough were I wouldn’t be aggravating Levi and breathed a sigh of relief. I almost laughed at how Levi almost looked disappointed, but refrained from doing such seeing as much my muscles would probably give out. I heard a loud thumping sound and figured someone was out, and when I heard Armin whine I figured that my suspicions were correct. I saw Armin slink off into the living room and get back under the table, though why he liked that spot so much was a mystery.

“Marco I swear if you don’t start calling these faster I’m going to skin you when this is over.” Levi said and Marco actually yelped.

“Right foot blue.”

“Fuck this, I quit.” Levi said letting out an overly dramatic sigh in the process.

“W-what you can’t do that Levi.” I whined. If he tried to move I was going down with him and I was determined not to lose today.

“And why is that.”

“Because if you move I’ll fall.”

“So?” and with that he relaxed his muscles and fell on top of me, for the first few seconds I was supporting not only my weight but his, but then my muscles started screaming at me to stop being stupid and I to relaxed from my position. When my back hit the floor all the air got knocked out of my lungs only made worse by the fact that Levi was crushing me so I couldn’t take a breath.

“Levi move I can’t breathe.” I whispered out, seeing as how that is the only thing I’m capable of doing at this point.

I heard a thud soon followed by Hanji cackling again.

“Oops, looks like I’m out.” I looked over just in time to see her tackle Erwin, like full on football kind of tackle. I would have laughed had I been able to breathe at the time but Levi still hasn’t moved.

“Oh look, I guess I won.” I heard Mikasa say from somewhere behind Levi.

“Please, god, you’re so heavy, I can’t breathe.” I whined.

“You don’t say that when I’m str-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence, we have guests.” I wheezed out.

“So? You make it seem as if they don’t know that you and I are constantly fu-”

“Levi, for the love of all that is fucking good, please stop running your goddamned mouth and get the fuck off of me. My chest fucking hurts and you’re fucking heavy!” I shouted closing my eyes at the end of my little rant.

Silence.

More silence.

One heartbeat and then another and yet another. Before I feel the weight lift off my chest and I suck in a deep breath. Only to have said weight straddle me, I opened my eyes to see Levi leaning over me with his hands on either side if my head and I know just by the look in his eyes that I’m about to pay for what I just said.

“Um, I- I’m sorry, I di-” I started, but was cut off by Levi pressing and slim finger over my lips, effectively quieting me. He leaned down until his body was flush against mine and whispered in my ear, “Too late for that brat, I’m getting my payback now, and if you don’t want everyone here then I suggest you tell them to leave.” I shuddered at the feeling of his warm breath brushing against my ear and even though I tried to suppress it I couldn’t fully and I know Levi felt it seeing as how he smirked against the side of my head.

“Oh? Eager are we?” then he chuckled darkly, sitting up, "Everyone out! You have exactly five minutes.”

I had a thought, much later after everyone had left and Levi had tortured me to his satisfaction, that I needed new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry about not being able to post yesterday, I really do feel bad about that, but I hope this kind of makes up for it. Also I might not be able to post on Monday either, I know I know I'm a terrible and shitty person, you can yell at me all you want, but unfortunately shit happens, so yeah.  
> Until next time, Pyxy out.


End file.
